One Shot - Dean, Castiel, Sam (Bathroom Awkward Scene)
by Demitria Teague
Summary: Dean has been injured and Castiel is trying to help him reset his dislocated arm. Because of Castiel's naivety Sam find him and Dean in a very awkward position.


"Dean," Castiel commanded. "Hold still." He huffed in frustration as Dean cradled his arm close to his body and leaned away from him.

Dean squeezed his eye's shut as pain seared through his shoulder and radiated all the way down in to his finger tips. "Look, every time you touch it, it makes it hurt worse," he insisted. "It hurts like hell, already."

"I need to reset your shoulder or it's never going to stop hurting." He made a movement to reach for his arm again.

The mattress squeaked as Dean tried to scoot away, only managing to lose his balance and slide off the bed. He landed on the carpet sitting up, letting out a loud curse as he doubled over in pain. His vision became a blinding white light and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. "Gggonna.. bbe.."

Castiel narrowed his brows at him and lowered himself off the bed to sit down beside him. "What?" He leaned closer to hear him better.

"Gonna be sick," he said quickly. He flailed his good arm out trying to pull himself up.

Castiel quickly picked him up, carrying him like a child to deposit him in front of the commode, where he doubled over the bowl and puked. When he was through, he motioned for Cas to push the handle down, which he did instantly. Dean inhaled deeply, as he turned and used the front of the toilet to lean against.

"I hate you so fucking much right now, Cas," he said, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. His stomach was still cramping and he felt like he might puke again. He was careful to sit very still to hopefully keep this from happening.

Castiel took the moment of weakness as an opening. His hands shot out, grasping Dean's dislocated arm just above the elbow and gripped tightly. He yanked hard and let go when he heard a satisfying pop.

Dean let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening in shock. His muscles tensed up and he seemed to spasm before falling over on to his side, grasping his shoulder with his good arm. "Hhate... you..." He groaned and allowed his head to drop to the floor, closing his eyes and he remained this way for a while.

Castiel had taken a seat on the opposite wall by the door, crossed his legs and he simply watched Dean, waiting for a response that he was ok. There was a faint trimmer in his left cheek as Dean groaned. "Dean?" He prompted.

He remained silent for a few seconds.

"Dean?"

"Shut up," he said with out emotion. "Just... shut up."

"Are you ok?"

"Cas!"

Castiel scowled at him. "I take it you _are_ feeling better?"

There was a squeaking sound as the sole of Dean's shoe slid across the tile floor in his attempt to sit up. The coolness of the floor felt oddly relaxing as he pushed his good hand flat against it to raise himself to his knees. "A little help," he prompted when he realized he couldn't move any further without jolting his bad arm.

Cas made a face. "Hm..." he said and let it drift off as he stood and closed the space between him and Dean who now seemed to be shivering. "Are you alright?" He asked him as he reached a hand underneath his good arm. He gave a little nod and Castiel helped him slowly rise to his feet. He guided him out of the bathroom and to the side of his bed.

The only thing Dean wanted to do was undress and go to bed. "Cas, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Dean."

"I can't get my shirt off with out moving my bad arm. Could you help me?"

As Cas gentle lifted Dean's shirt up and over his good arm, he scolded Dean for not listening to him.

Dean sighed and replied, "Could we please not do this now?"

"If you had of just trusted me this wouldn't have happened."

"I did trust you."

"You did not."

The emotion in Castiel's voice made Dean's eyes flick up to study his face. "Cas, I do trust you," he said, nudging him lightly on his shoe with the toe of his boot. He swallowed hard, not wanting to admit what had really happened, but knowing that it needed to be said. "I rushed ahead of you, because I didn't want you to get hurt."

Castiel closed his hands in to fists by his side. "Exactly what could they have done to me that would have hurt me more than you?"

"They had some kind of gun that could have evaporated you."

"What kind of gun evaporates an angel?"

"I'm not sure. It's just..."

"If I hadn't of pushed you out of the way you would have been killed, Dean!" The room shook from the power that was flicking out of Castiel's voice.

Dean had to cover his ears. He felt his teeth vibrate as he yelled out, "Stop! You're going to break the room." His thought continued with "..and me. "Stop it, Castiel!" It wasn't working and he didn't know how much more or this he could take.

"Cas, please.." He did the only thing he could think of that signaled desperation. He sank to his knees and reached out with his good hand, opening his palm up and laying it on Cas's knee. He looked up and pleaded with his eyes for Castiel to calm down. At first, it didn't seem like it was working.

He heard something shatter on the right side of the room and his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, he was panting as his breath returned and the room was completely quiet. Cas's eyes appeared a few inches away from his and his eyes were those of regret.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I was so afraid in that moment that you were going to die. I had a split second to react."

"Yeah, yeah," he joked, letting out a little laugh. "So, you shoved me across the room so hard that you dislocated my shoulder."

"I pushed you out of the way.. with a little unneccessary force." He ran his hand through his hair in a surprising, feeling awkward, human gesture.

The tension in the room faded and they both understood that this argument was over.

"Cas," Dean's voice said, cutting through the silence. I feel grimey and basically I smell like week old Demon piss. I need to ask another huge favor."

"Anything, Dean," Castiel said immediately.

"Help me back to the bathroom and help me undress to take a shower."

Castiel stood up and helled a hand out to Dean who took it with his good hand.

The bathroom was warm as Dean climbed out of the shower, glad to see that Castiel had decided to leave while he washed. He barely managed to wrap a towel around his waist as the door opened and Castiel walked in. "Cas," Dean yelled, his eyes wide in half anger and half humiliation. "Get out!"

Cas wasn't wearing his tan trench coat as he closed the space between him and Dean. He was looking down at something small in his hand.

"What is this, Dean?" Tiny bleeps and boops could be heard as Cas continued to press buttons on the small gray thing he was holding.

"That's a hand helled Sega."

"A Se-ga," he repeated, drawing out the syllables. "What is it for?"

"Entertainment purposes," he said annoyed. "What are you doing?" He snatched the game from Cas's hand and helled it over his head."

Cas looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"We've talked about this, remember?"

"What?"

"I am naked, in a bathroom and you are here with the door standing wide open." The door chose that moment to slam shut. Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. "Very funny."

"I don't see what the big deal is." He cleared his throat. "Fine, I'll go out, but I want that thingy back."

"Thingy? Since when did you start saying thingy?"

"I once heard the term used by a small female child."

Dean made a face and handed Cas the Sega. "Here," he said. "Take it and get away from me." Heat from a blush crept up his neck and across his cheeks as Cas took the step that closed the space between them to take the game back.

"Thank you, Dean," he said and went back to pressing buttons on the hand helled Se-ga, creating more beeps and boops. He started to turn around and stopped when he heard a voice from behind him clear their throat.

Dean flintched when he saw Sam standing in the surprisingly now open bathroom door way. He was eyeing him very intently.

"Um.." was all that Sam said before taking a step back and closing the door, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the bathroom.

His heart was beating quickly as he realized what Sam must think. He felt sick as he realized that Castiel was actually standing between his thighs, that he had some how sat down on the sink. The only thing keeping himself from being completely exposed was the freaking towel around his waist. "Yo," he called out, pushing Cas back away from him and jumping down to his feet. "Sammy." He was careful not to slip as he made his way to the door. When he opened it Sam was no where to be seen.

Angrily, he turned back and glared at Castiel. "Now, you've gone and done it," he hissed.

Castiel looked up from his game and gave him a dough eyed expression. "What?"

"My brother thinks I'm gay!"

"Meaning sexually interested in same sex partners."

He was mortified and backed out of the bathroom. "Out of all the bubbled headed things you've done this is the worse. Take your game and leave," he demanded.

"Oh, complain complain." He said walking out of the bathroom and around Dean who was cowering away in case Cas would try to walk up to him again. "Your arm seems to be fine, by the way."

"What?" He looked down at his wounded arm and was surprised that it didn't hurt. How was that possible? "Cas, how..." The front door was half way open when Dean looked up and Cas was disappearing behind it. It closed and Dean was left standing there in nothing but his towel.

He remained still for a few seconds before marching to his bed, dropping his towel and squirming his way under the sheets. After such a level of humilitation he know longer cared. He reached out and flicked the bed side lamp off. Darkness permeated the room and it wasn't long before he was sound asleep.


End file.
